


hyung, my back hurts

by strawberrykihyun



Series: nct university au [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, and doesn’t tell jeno, jaemin injures his back, markhyuck in the background, nomin are cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykihyun/pseuds/strawberrykihyun
Summary: he didn't know what to say, he really didn't know what to do. he knows they have back medicine in the apartment, he knows he needs to down that pill, but the only thing on his mind is his evaluation tomorrow morning.orjaemin’s an idiot





	hyung, my back hurts

"jaemin-ah," jeno sighs, crossing his arms over his chest while looking at jaemin with a disapproving stare from his spot in the dance studio. 

currently, jaemin was dancing in the studio on campus, fiercely since he had an evaluation coming up soon. 

he had told jeno all about this, the elder could feel all of jaemin's stress and worries when he had explained what was happening. 

"hyung you don't understand," jaemin had whined, stomping his foot on the ground childishly while pouting at his boyfriend. "this is important!"

jaemin had always taken dancing way too seriously, it was a hobby at first, but now it became his major. 

jeno supports him through this all, from the minor competitions jaemin participated in with the small town dance studio, to the solos he had performed nationally. 

he was always proud of what jaemin was able to accomplish, every single stage jaemin performed on, jeno made it into the biggest deal. 

it made jaemin feel special. 

and jeno likes making jaemin feel special. 

but that was when jaemin was dancing for fun, dancing because he wanted to with all his heart and soul. 

now jaemin dances because of his monthly evaluations, and because of the competitions all dance majors are obligated to participate in. 

jeno remembers when jaemin danced because it brought him joy, made him feel happier, lighter. 

jeno remembers those times because that was when jaemin was happy. 

that was when jaemin had sparkles in his eyes whenever he perfected a move. 

that was when jaemin would smile brightly when he won third place. 

but now jaemin can't be happy while dancing. 

he's always pressured to perfect dance, always pressured to do his best, always pressured to not make mistakes. 

but jaemin's human. how can he not make mistakes? 

and so since three weeks ago, jaemin has been working himself to the bone, dancing almost every single night, except the nights jeno can somehow convince him to let himself breathe. 

this is the night before his evaluation, jaemin said that this is his last chance to fix everything because he has to perform first thing tomorrow morning. 

jeno had told him that he should get some good rest before the evaluation, but jaemin deemed it better as time to practice. 

jeno doesn't understand why jaemin does this to himself. 

he's told the younger that he should take care of his health on the daily. but jaemin doesn't seem to listen to what the elder says. it's quite a bad habit to be honest. 

in present time, jaemin abruptly stops moving for a few minutes. 

jeno was starting to get concerned, because why did jaemin stop? he didn't understand because a mere few seconds before he stopped dancing, he was fiery and passionate. 

"nana?" jeno calls suspiciously, peering his head from where he was to see if he could get a view of jaemin that wasn't his back. 

but the younger didn't turn, didn't talk, didn't do anything except for breath heavily, hunched over and unmoving. it scared jeno to say at least. 

it stay quiet for around another minute, before jaemin groans loudly, turning around and smiling widely at jeno. 

"what?" he asks brightly, pearly whites literally blinding jeno. 

jaemin always looked so unexplainably beautiful, all the time. he was gorgeous, and jeno found his smile to be one of the most attractive things about him. his smile never failed to make jeno's heart beat erratically in his chest, never failed to make his chest ache because na jaemin i love you so much. 

and right now, jaemin was smiling and for a moment jeno really did forget how to breath, how to function, before walking up to the younger, only now realizing how much space was between them. he has a water bottle in his hand, a towel too, and he's making his way to jaemin, who's slouching. 

"no slouching," he quips, lightly slapping jaemin's shoulder. this makes the younger smile even brighter, always enjoying how jeno takes care of him. jeno never failed to tend to jaemin's needs before anything else, never failed to give jaemin his undivided attention before anything else if that's what he needed. for that, jaemin is grateful. 

so with a straighter back, jaemin gladly accepts the water bottle from the elder, gulping down around half of it before taking the towel and drying himself off everywhere. neck, chest, arms, face, jaemin's sweating everywhere. and he loves it. 

"are you ready to stop now?" jeno asks, tsking disapprovingly when jaemin shakes his head. he was honestly ready to start an argument over this, jaemin should really get his priorities straight. the amount of times jeno has had to deal with an over exhausted jaemin was ridiculous. the amount of times he's had to haul jaemin home was horrifying. and the amount of times he's had to remind jaemin to eat was fascinating, because who forgets to eat? 

"i'd honestly rather not," jaemin says honestly, sighing and sending a teasing wink to jeno. jaemin always enjoyed being a hassle for jeno ("there's no fun if you're not about to pop your top off"). 

although the younger was a handful, was annoying 25/8, had separation issues, forgets things easily and doesn't understand the concepts of a relationship, jeno loves him and wouldn't have jaemin in his life any other way. 

"you could get going," jaemin tells him, practically shoving jeno out the door. "mark hyung will start worrying."

mark was jeno's annoying, older roommate.

mark wasn't a bad person, no matter what jaemin would tell you. he's kind and sweet, cooks for jeno when the younger was out late and always nags about safety and whatever. mark was like a parental figure and jeno sometimes hates that because wasn't university an escape from his parental units?  

either way, jaemin wasn't wrong when he said that mark would start worrying soon, jeno is pretty sure mark is already worrying, considering how it's already midnight. 

"wow, because mark will start worrying? not because my boyfriend wants me to rest properly?" jeno asks, feigning his amazement because jaemin is honestly always like this. but jeno doesn't mind, so it was alright. 

the younger nods to what jeno says, before pushing jeno out the door. before he can slam the door shut, jeno turns around and looks at jaemin seriously. 

"you go home too. donghyuck will skin you alive if you come home later than this." 

like mark, donghyuck was jaemin's roommate. he wasn't as overwhelming as mark, he occasionally cooks for jaemin, and he's only concerned when jaemin comes home past one in the morning. he's used to the younger's late outings and overnight practices, but he's usually back by one. 

jaemin doesn't say anything after jeno's words, simply humming and closing the studio door in jeno's face. 

he waits a few moments until he hears jeno's footsteps fade, waiting an extra minute after that to ensure that he really was alone, that there was zero chance of anyone— jeno— being near.

once he's sure, he finally lets himself fall, knees buckling and bated breath coming back. 

he doesn't even know how he managed to hide it from jeno, even for the little amount of time he did hide it for. 

jaemin's back was killing him. 

it was burning and he couldn't stand up straight. it hurt to even move, and it scared him because he didn't know how serious his injury was. or if it even was an injury. it could simply be that he pulled a back muscle and that it'd get better within a few hours. or it could be much worse. but jaemin didn't want to think about that right now. 

he couldn't continue like this. he just had to give jeno an excuse. there was no way he was going to stay and continue practicing, he didn't want to make whatever happened to his back worse. 

"donghyuck," he rasps into the phone a few minutes later, when donghyuck surely picks up after the first ring. 

"jaemin? what's wrong? why do you sound like that?" the barely older boy asks, his tone dripping with concern and sincerity. 

jaemin would find it very endearing if he wasn't dying. 

"can you come get me from the studio? i'm sorry and i'll explain later," jaemin explains shorty, and badly. 

"yeah okay. and you better explain!" donghyuck says before hanging up. 

jaemin knows that donghyuck might just beat his ass when he finds out what happened, he knows he's not going to be happy with what jaemin did to himself. 

explaining things to donghyuck was another level of stress added onto jaemin's shoulders, since the elder always overreacted and took things way too seriously. 

he tries to pack up a few things while waiting for donghyuck, since he didn't want to stay here longer than necessary. his back was screaming for a soft surface to rest on, his muscles were yelling at him because he stayed practicing for so long as well. 

he felt defeated as he changed into a clean, dry shirt, stuffing his dirty one into his gym bag. he chugs water from the half empty bottle jeno brought, cursing loudly because his back was all that was on his mind right now. 

would he be able to dance tomorrow for his evaluation? 

would he mess up because of his back during his evaluation?

would he pull another muscle during his evaluation?

would he ever be able to dance again?

scratching the last thought out of his mind, because that was the last thing he wanted to think about, jaemin almost sighs out in relief when donghyuck comes running into the studio, eyes wide with curiosity and concern.

"jaemin!" he exclaims, running up to the boy who was sitting on the floor near the cubbies. however, before donghyuck can question jaemin, the younger is speaking. 

"i'll explain at home. just help me get there please," jaemin says, and it's the puppy dog eyes that get to donghyuck, as per usual. donghyuck can never seem to resists jaemin when his eyes are blown and hopeful, he looks like a kid that's about to start bawling and when he pairs it with a pout— oh god, donghyuck's gone by then. 

without saying a word, donghyuck helps his best friend up and makes jaemin put one of his arms around his shoulders, helping him walk because it seemed like jaemin couldn't do that properly. 

it concerned donghyuck, because what did jaemin do that he couldn't walk properly on his own? he knows about the risks and injuries that come with dancing, jaemin's gotten hurt before. but it never was that serious, usually a sprain in the ankles and a broken wrist. but jaemin can't walk and donghyuck is just itching to know what happened.

he manages to get the two of them back to their apartment safely, maybe making a bit too much noise on the way there, but either way, they're home safe. 

donghyuck leads jaemin straight to the younger's room, because it would be a hassle to have the haul him to his room later on. 

jaemin gladly sits down, sighing in content because the bed was so soft. 

donghyuck sits down on jaemin's desk chair and waits for jaemin to start talking. 

"hyung, can you help me take off my shirt?" 

"uh— i'm in a committed relationship—"

jaemin's glare is what cuts donghyuck off. 

"hyung." he spits, and donghyuck is quick to help jaemin out of his shirt. 

once the item of clothing is discarded to the corner of the bed, jaemin turns around so that his bare back is facing donghyuck. 

the elder is confused, but keeps quiet as jaemin takes some ragged breaths. 

"is it swollen anywhere? no marks right?" jaemin asks, turning his head around to look at donghyuck. the elder only seems the stare blankly at jaemin's back.

his back was completely fine. 

besides being coated in dry sweat, there was no swollen areas, no scratches and honestly, no problem. his back was still pale and unbothered. 

"no, you're fine. why?" he asks wearily, the worst conclusions already forming inside his head. 

"i think i did something to it while dancing," jaemin admits, the realization dawning on him after saying it out loud. 

jaemin injured his back. 

jaemin injured his back and doesn't know if he'll be able to dance again.

heck, scratch that, can jaemin even walk on his own again? 

"what?" donghyuck shrieks, a bit too loudly for 1:15 in the morning. the younger male shushes him, slowly turning his body around so that he was facing donghyuck again. 

he didn't know what to say, he really didn't know what to do. he knows they have back medicine in the apartment, he knows he needs to down that pill, but the only thing on his mind is his evaluation tomorrow morning. 

he has to pass that evaluation, he doesn't have a choice. those evaluations count for a lot for your final grade, and messing up on simply one of them can drag everything down.

jaemin wasn't the only one thinking about the evaluation though.

"isn't your evaluation tomorrow?" donghyuck asks, eyes widening as if he only now realized the severity of the situation. 

jaemin adores dancing, he loves it even if he doesn't let it show often. actually, donghyuck wasn't even that sure if jaemin likes dancing as much as he used to, but he knows that no matter what, he's going to be heartbroken if he finds out that he can't perform his evaluation routine. 

donghyuck has seen the boy practice for a whole month, seen him craft his choreography himself, it was original, creative, and it came from jaemin's heart. he was excited to perform it, but it seems like he's being revoked of that now. 

"yeah," jaemin says bitterly, fetching his shirt and slowly putting it back on, with the help of donghyuck. "it is."

"should we tell jeno? oh my gosh, why haven't i called him yet!" donghyuck exclaims, abruptly springing up and going to grab his phone.

"NO!" but then jaemin startled the shit out of him.

"what?" the elder asks, confusion so prominent on his facial features. "he's your boyfriend!" donghyuck protests, as if jaemin doesn't know that jeno was his boyfriend.

"which is why we're not telling him," the younger insists, opening his mouth to clarify once he sees donghyuck open his mouth too. "because he's my boyfriend, he'll just worry for no reason. and he also won't let me perform tomorrow." 

donghyuck doesn't understand; doesn't jaemin understand that maybe jeno knows best? that maybe jaemin shouldn't perform?

"maybe you shouldn't perform-"

"i have to," jaemin groans, cutting the elder off. 

the younger truly didn't have a choice, all dance students had to perform for their evaluation every month, there was barely any space for negotiation. 

this was prime time as well, this was when scouts and important higher ups came to watch their dance showcases and competitions— to be put in the front line, you need to excel on the evaluations. 

"jaemin-ah-"

"i have to hyung. it'll be fine after some sleep."

 

:

 

it wasn't fine after some sleep. jaemin's back still felt like shit. but if he told donghyuck that, there's no way the elder would let jaemin perform his evaluation. and that's his priority right now; nothing else. 

"good morning jaemin," donghyuck greets, walking into the younger's room with his morning glow. the elder roommate always seemed to have a morning glow and it was oddly enticing to see, but jaemin knows one more person who likes it more than he does. 

"morning hyung," he greets back, begging himself not to wince while he properly sits up, in one fluid motion. his back burned, and the temptation to coil back and die in the bed was growing with each aching second he had that smile plastered on his face, while keeping his back straight. 

"how're you feeling?"

jaemin knew that the question was coming, of course it would've, so he obviously already had a bullshit answer prepared. 

"way better! i think it was a good idea that i took the medicine!" jaemin says, and donghyuck's seems to buy it because of his enthusiasm. 

jaemin feels bad for lying, he'll apologize later, probably pay the entire rent this month, but now his number one thought was getting to his evaluation. 

he asked jeno to come watch him, because like with everything; jeno comes to watch and supports him. he knows that's there's virtually zero chance that jeno would 'forget' or have 'something come up', because jeno's never failed to show up, and he wasn't going to start now. 

"alright. get ready for your evaluation then. you'll do great!" donghyuck encourages before leaving jaemin's room. the younger sends the elder an appreciative smile and waits for the door to implement close before arching his back back down, bitting his lips to prevent a pained groan from slipping out. 

no one could know what was wrong. not until after his evaluation. 

so he gets up from bed while trying to make as little sound as possible, trying to move as normally as possible so that dancing and moving his body that way won't come off as much of a shock. 

he's glad he woke up early today, earlier than he planned on waking up, because he really needs the extra time to get ready since he's moving at seven kilometres per hour. 

once he's done changing into dancing clothes, brushing his teeth and fixing his hair, jaemin literally broke a sweat. it would've been concerning if it weren't for the fact that he was expecting it. moving around and doing remotely anything was becoming a major chore with his back out to get him. 

jaemin exists his room, finding donghyuck putting his shoes on. 

"good luck jaemin! you'll do great!" he says before hugging the younger boy quickly and then leaving their apartment. 

jaemin never knew he'd be thankful for donghyuck having classes start before him. normally it would just mean that jaemin would have to fend for breakfast, which was gruesome, since he prefers donghyuck's cooking from his own. 

since his capabilities in the kitchen are the equivalent of an ant's (ants just take the food), jaemin drinks a tall glass of strawberry milk before cautiously putting his gym bag around his shoulders, which he'll thank donghyuck for bringing with him when he gets the chance, and heads out the door, stomach a mess of nerves and caterpillars. 

jaemin could feel himself break off into a cold sweat because of his nerves, he didn't want to disappoint the teachers and choreographers. now with his back posing another obstacle for him, his stress levels are heightened. 

"jaemin-ah!" 

jaemin's whole body freezes and he swears his blood turns to ice when he hears who calls him. he doesn't move a muscle, heck, he doesn't know how to move a muscle, and he can't form words to even greet back, because what even were words?

all he was thinking about was how to act naturally around his boyfriend, all he was thinking about was what he could do to not make jeno worry. 

because worrying jeno has always been something jaemin hated doing and he tried to stay away from doing that. 

sooner than he would like though, jeno's footsteps some to a halt and now the elder boy is right beside jaemin, kissing his cheek and throwing an arm around him. 

"morning nana," he greets brightly, and jaemin was so in love with how he couldn't find jeno's eyes when he smiles like that. it was so cute to jaemin, jeno always looks so handsome when he smiles. 

swallowing the pain down in his throat, jaemin smiles back equally as bright, reciprocating the kiss jeno gave him. 

"good morning!"

jaemin thinks that he hid his pain well enough since jeno doesn't seem to act any differently, simply slipping his hand into jaemin's as they walk towards the main dance building. 

"nervous?" the elder asks, and jaemin doesn't know if his answer should be that he's nervous to perform, or if he's nervous his back will betray him during his performance. either way, he'd still be nervous.

"yeah," he simply answers, answering jeno's and his own question. 

"you'll be golden," jeno assures, and jaemin takes a moment to just appreciate how lucky he is that he caught someone like jeno; always supporting, loving caring, smart, handsome, just the perfect significant other in general. 

he feels guilt settle into his gut as he realizes that he's hiding his pain from jeno, when all the elder would do is help and take care of him, nursing him until his back felt better. 

but he's tired of worrying jeno, he always does simply because of the fact that he dances, always vulnerable to having his bones broken. for now, all he wanted to do was ace his evaluation, he could worry about the rest later. 

soon enough, both boys are in the large dance studio, where the evaluation will take place. the rest of the people from jaemin's dance class are there, with their friends or alone, getting ready to perform. 

jaemin could feel his hands shaking, and he literally jumps when he feels jeno squeezing his hand. 

jaemin looks at the elder, nervousness clear in his face and eyes. jeno doesn't do anything except encouragingly smile at the younger, giving him a soft peck on the lips. 

"you're amazing jaemin-ah," he whispers, nuzzling their noses together before leaving a stupefied jaemin and heading to the benches to sit down. 

many others were sitting on the benches too, all there to support. 

along with the eyes of jaemin's classmates, teachers and choreographers, he has to now perform in front of all these strangers. normally it wouldn't phase him, but that was when he was in perfect health. now jaemin was horrified, but had no choice but to cooperate. 

it seems like the universe hates jaemin, because everyone seems to fly through their performances, all of them being amazing and jaemin couldn't find a flaw in anyone's. 

before he knows it, everyone has went through their evaluation, and now it's the last person's turn. jaemin's turn. 

his stomach is a frenzy, it feels like hippos are rampaging all around, his teeth are jittery because he's so nervous, and just as he thinks things can't get worse, donghyuck comes bursting through the doors, making everyone turn their attention to him. 

when jaemin looks at donghyuck, he notices that mark is with him too, that they're holding hands and looking messy. 

"go jaemin!" mark hollers, and donghyuck slaps a hand over the elder's mouth, but the embarrassment is already there, and jaemin can feel heat crawling onto his cheeks. 

donghyuck and mark were absolutely ridiculous, the two of them drew attention to themselves no matter where they are. and now, they're just another two pairs of eyes that he has to dance for. 

he's so petrified that he almost forgets about he pain in his back, almost forgets that it feels like he might quite literally snap in half any minute. 

he settles into his beginning pose, and everything is so quiet that it's terrifying, and jaemin is so lost in fear that he almost misses his starting cue; the eighth beat of the song. 

at first he feels the pain hit him immediately, and it takes every single drop of willpower in him to not let his face crumple along with his stature, instead just keep pushing through and completing his routine.

it gets bearable after about a quarter into the choreography, he lets his eyes slip close and lets himself execute the memorized dance steps, feeling himself get lost in what was dancing. 

it goes by so quickly, way too quickly for jaemin, because before he knows it, he's in his closing pose, remembering to hold it for an extra eight beats after the music turns off. 

the music ends, and so does jaemin's high. the pain immediately finds its way back to jaemin's back, hitting him like a truck. the searing hotness is all over jaemin's back, and he wants to crumple right then and there, but he's already come this close, he's already performed the whole dance, all he needs to do is keep his pose for eight beats. 

eight beats couldn't come faster enough. all jaemin can hear is his own breathing, ragged and uneven, the quietness of the room, and the air conditioning for the studio. it's buzzing and it's louder than its ever been. 

eight beats later, there is applause coming from the audience, and although jaemin would love to stand up straight and bow, thank the audience for their gratitude and sit down, his back finally, finally betrays him. 

he can't stand up straight, can't even hold his pose, and before he knows it, he falls to the floor. his body makes contact with the wood with a thud, and everyone thinks it's because of exhaustion, that it's because of relief of finally performing his routine and the stress leaving his body, but it's not. 

it's because his body and back are screaming at him, cursing him for performing when he was in this state. 

donghyuck, mark and jeno get up from their seats, since they're allowed to because it's the last performance, and rush up to jaemin, who's still on the floor, to congratulate him. 

jaemin heard the compliments before feeling hands help him up into a sitting position, before patting his back in satisfaction and praise. 

it shocks all of them when jaemin lets out a cry at their actions, and all three of them freeze. thankfully for jaemin, most of the students were gone, but the teachers and choreographers were still there. 

"jaemin?" donghyuck's voice asks, but jaemin can't focus on that. all jaemin could focus on was how the pain on his back doubled since last night, how he was starting to feel the consequences of not listening to his body. 

"hyung," he calls, feeling pathetic once he feels his eyes pool with tears. 

before he can continue to say anything, jeno is suddenly in front of jaemin, having shoved the other two away. jeno was on his knees, eyes blown wide with worry (exactly what jaemin didn't want), his two hands holding jaemin's face by the cheeks. 

jaemin lets a tear slip down his face as he sees how worried jeno is, leaning into the hands on his cheeks as much as he can without hurting his back any more. 

"hyung," he says again, closing his eyes, because he just couldn't look at jeno. looking at jeno made guilt rise in his throat. "my back hurts."

 

:

 

"spinal sprain." 

jaemin can't look at jeno while he has that look of disappointment etched on his face. he'd rather not know how upset jeno was with him. it's not his favourite thing to know that he caused jeno stress. again. 

"do you know how serious that is?" jeno asks again, honestly not expecting an answer from jaemin. he still asks though, he wants jaemin to know how dangerous his injury could've been.

thankfully, it's nothing too serious, but if jaemin had danced through his routine simply one more time, he would've permanently ruined his back. jeno is grateful that the younger had stopped when he had, or else he doesn't know what he'd do, knowing that jaemin couldn't do what he loved anymore. 

"yes," jaemin sighs, guilt eating up his entire body as he picks at his fingernails. 

he was currently back at his apartment after the checkup with the doctors. they told jaemin that he should keep his spine straight and that heating off could help. with some back medicine, he should be fine within three to four days. 

jaemin realizes how severe his back could've been, he realizes that he shouldn't have pushed himself. even if nothing bad happened, he could've made his injury worse, he couldn't ended his dreams just like that. it was scary how many years of passion, hard work, blood, sweat, and tears he could've destroyed, by just practicing another time. 

"i'm glad it's not as bad as it could've been, but jaemin. why didn't you tell me?"

this was the question the younger boy wanted to avoid the most. how was he going to explain this? he doesn't know how to articulate his thoughts on a good day, how was he going to today? 

he kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the right words to say and then losing them. 

he truly didn't know what to tell jeno. 

"i don't know," he finally settled on whispering, voicing his honest answer. he doesn't know why he didn't tell jeno that he hurt his back right when it happened. 

jeno was there when it happened, he was right behind jaemin. it's not like jeno can't take care of jaemin, he can, jaemin knows he can, he has on multiple occasions. 

jaemin opens his eyes, but he wishes that he didn't. 

the first thing he sees is jeno frowning with his eyebrows pulled together. 

he hates seeing jeno frowning. he hates it more when he's the reason why. 

"you don't know?" jeno asks, his tone showing that he didn't know what jaemin meant. jaemin himself didn't even know that he meant. 

"i should've," jaemin nods, knowing where he went wrong. he should've told jeno, he should've informed someone before he let it get as bad as it had. it would've been smarter to miss out on his evaluation. but he didn't, and he knows how stupid of him it was. "i'm sorry i didn't." 

jeno shakes his head, and for a moment jaemin thinks that the elder is even more disappointed in him, but then jeno is smiling, and oh god, jaemin loves that smile so much. it was magical, what that smile could do to him. 

"don't be sorry nana," jeno assures, pushing jaemin's light brown (dyed) hair back with the palm of his hand. "don't ever be sorry."

jeno's words put a smile on jaemin's face for whatever reason. he guesses it's because it's nice knowing that jeno couldn't stay mad at him. he might just have to use that to his advantage later on. 

he's kidding. 

maybe. 

"what do you need from me jaemin-ah? are you hungry? do you need a drink? are you tired? painkillers? oh wait, you can't take those— do you need your medicine?"

and there it starts; jeno's fuss to make sure jaemin's heals comfortably. 

after telling jeno that he was hungry, jaemin wonders to himself why he ever even thought about not telling his boyfriend that he was injured. 

jeno was always waiting on jaemin's feet when he had to take care of the younger. 

and jaemin may or may not love that.


End file.
